Magical Energy Absorption
The ability to absorb magical energy and utilize it in some way. Sub-power of Magical Energy Manipulation. Variation of Absorption and Energy Absorption. Not to be confused with Absorption Magic. Also Called *Magic Absorption/Siphoning *Magical Power Absorption/Siphoning *Mana Absorption/Siphoning *Mystic Dissipation *MP/E Drain/Drainage *Thaumavory Capabilities The user can absorb magical energy, power and other forms of magic, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Applications *Adaptive Magic *Assimilation Shield *Energized Body *Magic Attacks *Magic Immunity *Magic Negation or Magic Destruction *Magic Empowerment *Mystic Empowerment *Magical Metabolization *Power Absorption *Regenerative Healing Factor Associations *Absorption *Energy Absorption *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Magic *Magic Immunity *Magical Energy Manipulation *Magical Energy Storage *Mana Draining Field Projection *Spell Absorption Limitations * Absorption Immunity can counteract this power. ** Offensive Immunity * As this power is limited to magic, it won't be compatible with powers that have no relation with arcane forces. * Can't absorb self-generated energy. * The user's ability might not be compatible with either subjects or objects. * May have limited range, including touch only. * May be limited to how much one can absorb. ** Exceeding limit may cause various problems from discomfort to self-harm, or even death. Trivia While not a limitation on its own, magic may return to the user's previous victim's/opponents once they are defeated/killed, or if their own magic-absorbing object is demolished. Known Users Known Objects *The Hollow (Charmed) *Staff of Magnus (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) *Uru (Marvel Comics) *Wands of Watoomb (Marvel Comics) *Staff of Sacanas (My Little Pony series) *Bewitching Bell (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Twilight Sparkle's magic capture device (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) *Cinder Fall's Glove (RWBY) *Darkstaff (Star Wars Legends) *Dyad Tree (WITS Academy) *Petricite (League of Legends) Gallery File:Disenchanter_fight_by_corbella-d4nzmrt.jpg|Disenchanter (AD&D) Thirdac.jpg|The Thirdac (Aladdin: The Animated Series) feeds on both magic and magical beings. Charmcaster Absorbing Gwen Tennyson Mana.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Gwen Tennyson Vs Charmcaster.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) File:Darkstar_(Ben_10)_absorb.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) DarkWillow_MagicalEnergyAbsorption.gif|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can drain others of their magical energy, killing them in the process. Severin Buffy.jpg|Severin (Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine) can drain mystical energy and powers from supernatural creatures, such as vampires and Slayers, through his touch. Hollow possessed Sisters.gif|Hollow possessed Sisters (Charmed) can absorb all powers. Power_Theft_by_The_Stillman_Sisters.gif|The Stillman Sisters (Charmed) steal the Charmed Ones' powers. File:Black_Alice_(DC_Comics)_bolt.jpg|Lori Zechlin/Black Alice (DC Comics) File:Acnologia_Human_Form.png|Being the Dragon of Magic, Acnologia (Fairy Tail) is capable of devouring all magic. Daolon Wong.jpg|Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) can absorb magical energy through the mouths on his palms. Dark_Negi.jpg|Using Magia Erebea, Negi Springfield (Mahou Sensei Negima) can absorb offensive magic designed to harm him into his own body, to the point where it fuses with his very soul. My Little Pony Series Lord Tirek Magical Energy Absorption.gif|Lord Tirek (My Little Pony series), can absorb magic from creatures to make himself bigger and more powerful, though it doesn't work on magical objects. Staff of Sacanas Magical Energy Absorption.gif|The Staff of Sacanas (My Little Pony series) is an incredibly powerful staff that can absorb magical energy to empower it even further. Grogar's_bell_starts_draining_Celestia_and_Luna_S9E24.png|Bewitching Bell (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) can drain the magic of any living creature, store it, and then be used to make the owner more powerful. Twilight_unintentionally_steals_AJ's_magic_EG3.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) Give me Your Power.gif|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) is able to absorb the magical power of anyone he wishes. Soul Flute.png|Hamelin (Marchen Awakens Romance) uses his Darkness ÄRM, Soul Flute to absorb the magical power from whoever hears its melody. File:Sise Neg 001.jpg|Sise-Neg (Marvel Comics) was a Nexus Being who could forcibly absorb the magical energy out of other entities and from universes entirely outside of the one he resided in. Ludo-Toffee Magic Absorption Spectacular.png|After bonding with half of Star's wand, Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) gains full access to its magic and can even absorb the power of other magic users. Nora (The Vampire Diaries).gif|Nora (The Vampire Diaries) siphons magic. Kai siphons Traveler spell.gif|Kai (The Vampire Diaries) siphoning Traveler spell. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Absorption Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries